Destiny
by Teddy1008
Summary: The destiny of Padawan Nahdar Vebb until he becomes a Jedi Knight
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Jedi Council was sitting in silence. "Perhaps, Master Fisto, you would like to tell us why you have summoned us here," Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi suggested testily. Kit Fisto was sitting in silence, every once in a while letting out a few sighs. Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker exchanged exasperated looks. Anakin seemed like he wanted to interrupt the Master's quiet thinking but was forcing himself to hold his tongue. It was clear that patience was not one of his best skills.

"There is a Foorce-Sensitive child on the planet Dac," Fisto announed.

Murmurs broke out among the Jedi Masters, some curious and others irritated. "You've called us here to tell us that?" Anakin muttered under his breath. Obi-Wan shot him a stern look that clearly said, _Show some respect. _Anakin sighed. As the youngest member of the Jedi Council, of course he had to show respect to the older Masters. He rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan gave him a look.

"Master Fisto. How old is this child?" Master Mace Windu inquired cautiously.

"Quite young, Master Windu." Fisto looked thoughtful. "I'd say ... about three to four years old."

"You don't sound very sure," Anakin said loudly.

Fisto was far from angry, unlike Obi-Wan (Anakin Skywalker's former Master), who was seething at his former Padawan's lack of respect. "Young Skywalker, I have merely sensed this Force-sensitive child." He turned back to the Council. "I propse that we go and find out who this child is."

Everyone turned to Master Yoda, who was studying Fisto intently. "Very well. Go, Master Fisto will, but not alone."

"I shall go with him," Obi-Wan declared.

"So will I!" Anakin leaped forward eagerly.

Windu looked sour at Anakin's optimism, but nevertheless, he announced, "Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker shall accompany Master Kit Fisto to the planet Dac."

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter was short. I promise as we go on I'll make sure the chapters are longer. I am writing in Fanfiction because when I grow up I want to become an author, and I thought that this would be good practice. I need opinions - do I write boring stories? Or are they intoxicating? Review and give me advice! Thanks! By the way, this is one of my first Fanfics so I'm sorry if they suck.**

**~Teddy1008**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Anakin! Anakin! Wake up!"

Anakin Skywalker groaned as Obi-Wan shook him awake. "We've landed on Dac, but we can only go out to find the child when you wake up," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed. "I'm up, I'm awake," he muttered. He quickly put on his robes and tunic and headed outside with Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto. "Wow. This place is ... new." A city was planted in the middle of water. "Can you find out where this Force-sensitive child is, Master Fisto?"

Fisto had closed his eyes and was concentrating. "That way. We have to go into the city." He headed toward the city and made it across with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin climbed onto the city, shivering. Master Fisto smiled. He was used to water and often went swimming.

"Who exactly is this child?" Ankin asked through his shivering.

"A young Mon Calamari, about the age of three and four." Obi-Wan and Anakin both noticed Fisto flinch.

"Master Fisto?" Obi-Wan asked uneasily. He could tell something was troubling the older Master. He was concerned and glared at Anakin for his lack of respect for the older Master. He knew that Fisto could sense something - something he and Anakin couldn't. The only thing Obi-Wan could sense was the fear and unease and anguish in the Master.

"The child is in danger. I can sense him! We must hurry!" Fistoi rushed off. Anakin and Obi-Wan ran behind him, trying to keep up with the older Jedi's speed. Fisto stopped at the place where he could sense the child was. He was horrified when he saw a young orange-skinned Mon Calamari cowering as two Quarrens - who lived on the same world - towered over him. Fisto, sensing danger, blocked a stab of a spear with the force. The Quarren stared in dismay and then whirled around with his friend.

"Jedi," the Quarren sneered. "What are three Jedi doing in the world of the Quarrens?"

"And the Mon Calamari!" the young child chirped.

Fisto winced and made a gesture to stay silent. The Mon Calamari nodded. "This child is innocent," he said to the Quarren. "There is no reason to kill him."

"There is when he's on Quarren territory!" the Quarren beside the one holding the spear sneered. "Especially with Jedi. Jedi cause nothing but trouble. They don't deserve to live. They call themselves Peacekeepers, when they are actually cold-blooded murderers. I insist that you leave now!"

"Then we shall leave," Fisto answered evenly, sensing Anakin bristle at the hurl of insults. "But only with this young Mon Calamari. Until then, we will not leave. We willl fight if we have to."

The Quarrens eyed the lightsabers hanging at their belts. Fisto watched as they spat at him and left.

"That was cool!" the Calamari exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone stand up to those Quarrens!"

Fisto bent down, motioning for Obi-Wan and Anakin to do the same. He didn't want to frighten the young child. Gently, he probed the Calamari's mind. Just as he thought. This was the child they were looking for. He met Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes and gave a small nod. Anakin brightened up immediately. "Young one, what's your name?"

"I'm Nahdar. Nahdar Vebb," the Calamari answered. He stared up with huge yellow eyes at Fisto. "Who are you?"

"I am Jedi Knight Kit Fisto. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"The Chosen One?" Nahdar breathed, staring with awe at Anakin.

"Yes. But I prefer to be called Anakin instead of the Chosen One," Anakin said testily.

"Nahdar, where are your parents?" Fisto asked. Nahdar fiddled uncomfortably with his hands. When he answered, Fisto was stunned.

"Dead."

Fisto stared at him. "They're ... dead?" he repeated. Nahdar nodded miserably. "But ... how? Why? You've survived all alone this time?" Nahdar nodded again. He opened his mouth to speak when Fisto raised a hand to stop him. "No. Rest. We'll take you to the Jedi Temple, where you'll be cared for. You looked starved. There's some food in our ship." He picked Nahdar up, who snuggled into his warmth comfortably. "Don't worry, young one. You'll be safe from now on."

* * *

"... a cup. A boat. A speeder. A ship."

Fisto watched as Nahdar answered the questions correctly. Yoda and Windu exchanged looks. Nahdar looked uncomfortable and nervous under all the Masters' intent stares. He fiddled uncomfortably with his hands and looked helplessly at Fisto. Fisto smiled at him, trying to encourage him to show comfort. He knew how nervous it was to be under all the stares. After all, he had experienced the same thing when he had been first brought to the Temple.

"Hmmm ... strong this child is with the Force," Yoda murmured, closing his eyes. "Very powerful, yes ... yes ..."

"Well? Will he be trained?" Fisto asked patiently.

Yoda gave a slow nod. "Master Fisto, train this child, you will. Already formed a bond, you have."

Nahdar looked happy to be Fisto's Padawan. The meeting was brought to an end and Fisto headed over to Nahdar, who looked awed as he watched the Jedi Knights file out. "Well, congratulations!" Fisto said, patting Nahdar. Nahdar looked up at him happily. "First, Padawan, we'll get you some proper Padawan attire. Then I'll make you a Padawan braid for you to wear."

"Thank you, Master Fisto," Nahdar said happily.

Fisto smiled. "Good boy." He patted Nahdar on the head and walked out with his new Padawan.

* * *

**Ta da! Told you I would make this chapter longer than the first! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Teddy1008**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nahdar snuck into the quarters he shared with Master Fisto. He liked to train under his Master's gaze. His Master always gave him suggestions and warmth whenever he needed it. Sometimes Master Fisto could be very strict. He had several rules, which included curfew at the time of 10:30 PM. Nahdar hated that rule. Now that he was ten years old, he felt that he could stay up until 12:00 AM, like his friend A'nisha. He had tried to beg with his Master to allow to him to stay out longer, but naturally, Fisto had refused firmly. Nahdar glanced at the clock. It was 1:00AM. He groaned inwardly. If Master Fisto knew, he would have been fairily disappointed and would correct his mistakes. He was glad Master Fisto wasn't here right now. He had almost succeeded creeping into his room when a voice sounded.

"Ah, Padawan. I see you have returned."

The lights flicked on and Nahdar gulped as Master Kit Fisto stepped forward.

"Good evening, Master," Nahdar said nervously.

"Morning," Fisto corrected. He drew himself to his full height and stared down at Nahdar. "And where have you been, my young Padawan?"

"Er ... " Nahdar couldn't answer. He just stared at the ground.

"Padawan, what time is it?" Fisto asked.

Nahdar glanced up at the clock. "1:03 AM, Master," he answered quietly.

"And what time were you supposed to return, Padawan?"

"10:30, Master."

"Then why have you come back now?"

Nahdar stared at the ground silently. He tightened his mental shields. When Fisto heard no response coming out of his Padawan's mouth, he said, "Go to bed. It's late, and you have class tomorrow." Nahdar brightened a bit, but deflated when Fisto added, "Don't think you're getting away that easily. After class, we'll discuss this matter at full-length."

"Yes, Mster," Nahdar said quietly, and went into his room. He curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep, fearing what his Master would do tomorrow.

* * *

Nahdar rushed into class and took his seat. He had an exam today, and he knew that he _had to _pass in order to please his Master. When Master Fel'ni handed out the exam, Nahdar got started right away. He quickly scribbled down all the answers. Grinning confidentally, he gave his test to Master Fel'ni. After he was dismissed, Nahdar hesitated before leaving the classroom.

"Hey, Nahdar!" A'nisha ran up to him. "You look nervous. Usually you're the first one out of class but today you're last. What's wrong?"

Nahdar sighed. "I got into trouble with Master Fisto yesterday," he admitted. "He says that we're going to talk after class. I don't want to."

"Oh." A'nisha gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

'You'd best get going. I heard your Master is taking you out for lightsaber training," Nahdar said.

"Yeah," A'nisha said. "Well, good luck with Master Fisto." She patted him on his back and ran off. Sighing, Nahdar headed up to his quarters and hesitated in front of the door. With the Force, he punched in the code and the door slid open. He walked in, tossed his bag into his room and headed over to Master Fisto, who was sitting on the counch waiting for him.

"How was class, Padawan?" Master Fisto asked.

"Fine," Nahdar muttered.

"Sit down, Padawan."

Nahdar came over and sat down tentatively on the edge of the couch. When Master Fisto smiled at him, he edged closer until he was beside his Master. He sighed and looked down, studying his knees as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He half expected his Master to start yelling at him, which would probably not happen as Kit Fisto was known for his incredible patience. There were rumors among the Padawans and Initiates that he could make a misbehaving Padawan feel ashamed or crestfallen by just talking with him. Nahdar looked up, surprised, when Master Fisto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Padawan? What have you got to say for yourself?" Fisto inquired. Nahdar stared at the ground, remaining silent. "Is there anyway, Nahdar, that you could excuse yourself from what you did - not only excuse, but also explain yourself?"

"No, Master," Nahdar answred quietly.

Fisto sighed. "Nahdar, I set curfew at 10:30 because I want you to get enough rest for the next day." He stared intently at Nahdar, making the Mon Calamari feel ashamed. "It's for your own good, Padawan. Not because I want to control you! Because I care for you."

"Yes, Master."

"Why, Padawan?" Fisto asked.

Nahdar looked up, confused. "Master?"

"Why did you decide to ignore curfew, Padawan? Why?"

Nahdar hesitated, then exploded. "It's not fair, Master! My curfew is early for my age! Padawan A'nisha's curfew is at 12:00 AM! Gandor's is at 11:40! It's too early!"

Master Fisto was silent for a moment, then said, "Padawan. Go to your room. Cool down that temper of yours and then we will continue this discussion."

Nahdar closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Master, with all due respect, I would like to finish this talk now."

"Very well, Padawan," Master Fisto agreed.

It was only after a little while that Nahdar was feeling so frustrated he yelled at Fisto. Fisto merely ignored the shouting and told him to cool off. Then, after Nahdar tried to argue, his Master finally seemed to run out of his everlasting patience. "Take off your leggings," Fisto ordered.

"What?" Nahdar stared at Master Fisto in dismay and shock.

"Take down your leggings, Padawan. As talking doesn't seem to work, I'll have to try and use a different on you."

Nahdar finally understoodd his Master's words. "No, Master! You can't! You can't give me ... a ... a - "

"A spanking?" Fisto inquired.

"Yes!" Nahdar burst out.

"I most certainly _can_, Padawan. I am your Master, and you will do as I say," Fisto told him.

Slowly, Nahdar pulled his leggings and underwear down. He placed himself tentatively on his Master's lap. Fisto flicked his long tunic up, making Nahdar feel exposed. "I am sorry, Padawan." With that, he began to rain hard smacks onto his Padawan's buttocks.

"Master! Ow! Master, stop!" Nahdar cried, tears running down his face.

"I am sorry, Padawan, but I believe this is the only way you will learn."

Nahdar was sobbing after a while, and Fisto felt intense remorse inside of his Padawan. The young Mon Calamari's mental shields had broken down and he could read his Padawan's thoughts clearly:

_Why? Why did I think that I should disobey Master Fisto? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Master!_

"Apology accepted, Padawan," Fisto said, and stopped the smacks. He helped Nahdar put his clothing on. Nahdar's breath was unsteady, and Fisto pulled his Padawan close to him, embracing him in a hug. He rubbed calming circles onto Nahdar's back. Nahdar was sniffling, burying himself into his Master's warmth. "Easy, Padawan. Breathe."

After Nahdar's unsteady breathing turned back to normal, Fisto put his hands on his small shoulders. "Now listen to me, Padawan," he said gravely. Nahdar looked up at him. Tears were still running down his cheeks. "You acted disrespectful, and like an ill-mannered brat. You got yourself into this trouble because you didn't accept my position as your Master. A Padawan's job is to listen and learn from his Master, not defy them. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes, Master! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Nahdar whimpered.

"There, there." Fisto gave him another hug.

"Ow ... Master, I won't be able to sit now," Nahdar sniffled.

Fisto smiled. "Nonsense, Padawan. Hopefully the sting will stay for a while, reminding you of your mistakes. Don't feel too bad. Everyone learns from their mistakes." His voice turned sterner as he continued. "Now. You are confined to our quarters for a week. You will go to class, and then return right away after you are dismissed. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Nahdar answered obdiently.

Fisto gave him a warm smile. "Go and take a shower, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

Nahdar walked away, wincing as his backside stung fiercely. He had never known that his Master had such a firm hand.

* * *

**End of chapter three! Remember to review and give me your thoughts and opinions!**

**~Teddy1008**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**STAR WARS/CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CREDITS GO TO GEORGE LUCAS/LUCASFILM.**

* * *

Nahdar entered the quarters he shared with his Master as the other Padawans streamed out of class, talking excitedly. Nahdar had been sent out of class two hours early because he had been disrespectful and had called a fellow Padawan some names. He punched in the code and the door slid open. He entered, throwing his bag into his quarters. Or at least, had aimed for his quarters. He stiffened in shock when the bag headed toward the window. He winced, waiting for the loud crash. But it never came. He stared in shock as Master Fisto walked over and handed his bag over to him. "Er .. thanks," Nahdar muttered. Fisto regarded him for a few moments, then said, "Come. I want to speak with you."

Nahdar and Fisto both sat down on the couch. Fisto studied him intently and Nahdar squirmeed uncomfortably under his Master's intense stare. "What has upset you?" Fisto prompted.

"Nothing," Nahdar muttered, glaring at his knees.

Fisto smiled - the smile that was full of warmth and made Nahdar feel even more ashamed. "Young Padawan, ever since I have taken you as an apprentice you have never been good at hiding things from me."

Nahdar sighed. "You'll get angry if I tell you."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Try me."

Nahdar stared at his Master. "Promise me." Fisto gave a small nod. Nahdar sighed and hesitated. He pulled out a datapad from his bag. "You know the exam we had?" He paused and then continued. "We got it back. The mark isn't so good." He took in another deep breath and continued his story. "I used my anger on Padawan Rac'ne. I called her some names. Then Master Beruke sent me out of class early because I misbehaved and was disrespectful." He closed his eyes and opened them again. Fisto held out his hand. Nahdar placed the datapad in his hand. He watched, stiff with guilt and worry, as his Master read the datapad. At last he looked up. "I studied every night, Master! Just a few days ago I was up until 1:00AM studying."

"Ah. The time when you were supposed to be sleeping," Fisto said. Nahdar gulped and looked down. He watched as his Master checked the latest times he had used the datapad. It was true. The young apprentice had stayed up until twelve or so studying.

"Are you mad?" Nahdar whispered.

Fisto shook his head. "No, Padawan."

Nahdar bit his bottom lip, then burst out, "Master, I have another confession to make!"

Fisto looked at him. "Is that so, Padawan?" Nahdar nodded, looking down at his feet. "Well, go on, Padawan."

"I ... I ... we got our marks back yesterday!" Nahdar burst out, and immediately shrank back with guilt. "I know I should have showed you earlier. I was just afraid that you would be angry with me for getting such a low mark." He looked at Fisto. "Are you mad at me?"

Fisto closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking at Nahdar straight in the eye. "No. I am not angry, Padawan. I am upset, and disappointed. But not angry." Nahdar shrank back. "I trusted you, Nahdar. I thought that you would be honest enough to tell me everything bothering you. Now I feel that the trust I placed in you is completely gone." Nahdar flinched and cast his eyes down. "Padawan, look at me." He tipped Nahdar's head up and stared into his Padawan's eyes. "I am also disappointed in you for misbehaving in class, as well as calling your classmate names." Tears ran down Nahdar's cheeks and he hurriedly raised a hand to brush them away but Fisto stopped him. "Tears? Already?" Nahdar blinked at him and wiped the tears away. "Padawan, I want you to go to your room and mediate for two hours."

"Two hours!" Nahdar exclaimed. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"How is that not fair, Padawan?" Fisto asked evenly. "You have behaved in a way I do not approve of, and I believe that meditation will be a punishment enough."

"IT'S ... IT'S OUTRAGEOUS! TWO HOURS IS TWO LONG!" Nahdar roared. "I HAVE THINGS TO DO, YOU KNOW!"

"Yes, and I'm sure you can fit meditation into your scehdule," Fisto replied.

"NO! I DEMAND THAT YOU DECREASE MY MEDITATION TIME" Nahdar spat, anger boiling inside him.

Fisto regarded his Padawan for about five seconds, then said, "Three hours."

"What?" Nahdar stared at him.

"You are defying my orders, and I do not approve. Go."

"I won't leave until you shrink it to one hour."

"Four hours."

"NO!"

"Five hours."

Nahdar glared at Fisto, then ran off with a sob. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Nahdar heard a knock on his door.

"Padawan? Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Nahdar had been trying to meditate and had been failing miserably.

"Nahdar."

Nahdar didn't move.

"Padawan, please look at me."

After a sigh, Nahdar spun around. Fisto sighed. "Padawan, come here." He stretched his arms forward. Nahdar stiffened, then walked forward. Fisto settled him down on his lap. "Padawan, you look exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted, Master," Nahdar muttered.

Fisto hugged him. "Padawan, I correct you for your mistakes because I care for you," he murmured.

"Yes, Master," Nahdar mumbled. He buried himself in his Master's warmth. Tears began to trickle down and he sniffled. "I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. You know it's not true," he whispered. "I love you. You're like a father to me."

"Yes, Padawan." Fisto tilted Nahdar's head up. "And it hurts me even more when you defy me like that."

"I'm ... I'm so sorry," Nahdar whispered

"You're forgiven."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR. REVIEW AND COMMENT, PLEASE!**


End file.
